The present invention relates generally to fuel dispenser devices and, more particularly, to devices which are convertible to allow access to disabled persons.
In recent years, traditional gasoline pumps and service stations have evolved into elaborate point-of-sale devices having sophisticated controller electronics and user devices with large displays and touch pads or screens. A customer is not limited to the purchase of fuel at the dispenser. More recent dispensers allow the customer to purchase services, such as car washes, and goods, such as fast-food or convenience store products at the dispenser. The fuel dispensers include displays showing various goods and services that are available at the service station. The dispenser includes input devices for the user to select the desired menu option. The display screens and input devices are often located on the fuel dispensers at elevated positions which provide for easy viewing. A drawback of this placement is that disabled persons, such as those in wheelchairs, are unable to access the input devices to select the various goods and services from the menu options. These persons are either required to seek the assistance of others or to forego the goods and services offered at these locations.
Regulations required by the Americans with Disabilities Act (ADA) have focused on providing accessibility to customer devices for disabled persons. One of the specific requirements is that no input devices be placed above 48 inches from either the ground or fueling dispenser platform. This requirement allows for disabled persons, especially those in wheelchairs, to be able to interact with the dispenser.
A drawback to the ADA requirements is that the presently available display screens and input devices are not accommodating to the various fuel dispenser users. When the display screen and input devices are placed at elevated positions, disabled persons cannot access the menu options positioned at the upper sections of the display. When placed to accommodate disabled persons, the display screen and input devices are difficult for others to access. It is further economically infeasible or physically impossible to place two separate display screens and input devices within the fuel dispenser.
The present invention relates to a fuel dispenser which is located in a fueling environment such as a convenience store or a quick serve restaurant. The fueling dispenser includes a display providing menu options and input devices for the user to select various goods and services available at the store or restaurant. The display includes a first display and input devices for a first interaction. Upon receipt of a signal indicating a handicapped user, the display changes to a second display to allow access for handicapped users. The second display has the input devices located within a handicapped accessible range allowing for handicapped users to select the desired goods and services.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is to provide a handicapped accessible display system. The system includes a fuel dispenser for dispensing a consumable energy source into the user""s vehicle. A user device associated with the fuel dispenser displays user selectable options for the user to select menu options for purchasing other goods and services. The user device selectively provides a first display screen for a first interaction and a second display screen when a disabled person is using the fuel dispenser.
Preferably, the user selectable options of the second display are positioned below a preselected level. In one preferred embodiment, the user selectable options are positioned below about 48 inches. The display system preferably includes a dispenser controller which receives a signal indicating a handicapped user is at the fuel dispenser and changes from the first display to the second display. The signal indicating a handicapped user may be either input directly by the user through a device such as a keypad, soft keys, or touch screen. Alternatively, the signal may be input indirectly through communication electronics which includes a receiver for detecting radio frequencies, infrared signals, voice activation, presence indication, or acoustic and audible signals such as a personal device held by the user or a car horn
The present invention may further be used in an environment other than a fuel dispenser. This embodiment includes a kiosk having a display for providing user selectable options. Input devices correlating with user selectable options provide for the user to input the appropriate selections. The input devices are further associated with a controller which registers and tracks the user selections. The display system selectively provides between a first display having user selectable options for a first interaction and a second display wherein the user selectable options are configured to be accessible to disabled persons.
Another aspect of the present invention is for displaying information and receiving input from a user. The invention comprises a user interface for displaying user selectable options which prompts information from the user. The user interface provides information in a variety of orientations and selectively displays a first display for a first interaction or a second display which is accessible for disabled persons. Input devices correspond with the user selectable options of both the first and second displays. The input devices are assigned a first value for the first display and a second value for the second display.
Preferably, a controller is associated with the user device for receiving a signal indicating a disabled user and changing from the first display to the second display. The user selectable options of the second display are within a handicapped accessible range to provide access for the disabled users. The user selectable options of the second display are repositioned relative to the first display to insure they are within the handicapped accessible range. Repositioning can be achieved by a second display which has a reduced aspect ratio relative to the first display, a second display having a smaller vertical height relative to the first display, a tiered display screen format providing for options on succeeding displays, or linking the user selectable options from the first display to the second display.
The present invention is also drawn to a fuel dispensing system for displaying menu options. The system has first and second input devices which both correspond to the menu options and provide for the user to input the menu options. The first input device may be placed at any position on the fueling dispenser. The second input device is positioned within a handicapped accessible range. A controller controls the displays and input devices. Upon receipt of a signal indicating the presence of a disabled user, the controller activates the second input device to allow access for the disable user.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art after reading the following description of the preferred embodiments when considered with the drawings.